Naruto Uchiha
by XxcandichanxX
Summary: Naruto was born into the Uchiha Clan, Instead of being born as an Uzumaki. His siblings are Sasuke and Itachi. They lose something of great importance...their clan. And they have a new secret power soon to come, beware.
1. The New Uchiha member

Today, on October the 10th. A new Uchiha baby was born.

" Whoa! Is that my little brother?"

A little Uchiha boy asked his mother cradling a newborn baby.

"Yes, it is Sasuke his name is Naruto-kun."

Sasuke smiled at his new baby brother.

"He's so soft."

Itachi said while poking Naruto's forehead. His father and mother both smiled at Itachi, Sasuke, and Naruto.

"You both will help him train to be a strong ninja just as yourselves."

Their father, Fugaku gave them a rare sensitive smile.

"I'm a big brother Itachi Nii-san!"

Sasuke hugged his older brother. Itachi gave his younger brother a small smile.

"We both are." Itachi said.

_**6 Years later. Sasuke's POV.**_

"Hurry Naruto! We're gonna be late!"

I told my brother in a harsh voice. Today was our first day in the academy, and we're both 8 years old.

"I'm coming hold on!"

Naruto yelled through his bedroom door. After he finished we tumbled out the door.

"I'll be gone for a little while on a mission I'll be back tomorrow morning, have a good first day."

Itachi said lamely like usual after poking both of his brother's foreheads.

"Ow!" I said and so did Naruto.

We finally arrived at the academy.

"I can't wait to start training more!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Me too!" I nodded in agreement. We both walked inside of the building.

"Hey Naruto once we get home want to go practice that Jutsu?" I asked my brother who was sitting next to me.

"Sure I've been wanting to since I saw Itachi Nii do it!" We both laughed.

The day ended quickly and we headed home.

"I can't wait to finally show Father and Mother what we can do!" Naruto said happily.

"Yeah we might even get as strong as Itachi-Nii!"

I smiled. "Let's hurry to the lake!" We both ran. Soon enough we were at the lake. We started practicing our hand signs.

"FIREBALL JUTSU!" We both yelled and just a puff of smoke came out of our mouths.

"Agh! Why can't we do it right?" I asked Naruto. " This is making me mad." Naruto stated. We both tried again. "FIREBALL JUTSU!"

This time there was a little spark of fire, but not enough.

"We're getting close I can feel it!" I shouted. "Hey we should end for the day. I'm getting tired!" Naruto yawned.

I nodded and we both headed home and fell asleep on the couch. When I woke up in the morning I was in my bed and bandages on my face.

"Itachi Nii." I told to know one in particular. I ran out the door to see my older brother sitting down tying his forehead protector on. I ran up behind him and tackled him. "Hello little brother." Itachi smiled.

"Itachi Nii! How was your mission?" "It was good." he sounded a little unsure. Just then Naruto came out of nowhere.

We had a group hug. "Hey Sasuke- Teme ready to go to school?"

I nodded and we got ready,

"Bye itachi-Nii see you when we get home!" Naruto and I said before heading out the door.

**Naruto's POV**

Something was off today about Itachi-Nii.

"Hey Sasuke did something about Itachi-Nii seem weird today?" I asked.

"Yeah. he seemed different" We both sighed.

"It must have been the mission?" I suggested.. Sasuke nodded. " Well let's try to do our best today Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah!" Sasuke raised his fist in the air. We arrived at school shortly. " Hi Sasuke-Kun , Naruto-Kun." Our teacher greeted us as we entered the room.

"Hey Sensei" I said then bowed , so did my brother. We sat down next to each other as usual. "I don't feel like working on that jutsu today, I think we need a break." I told Sasuke.

"Yeah me too we're close so we could do it tomorrow too." Sasuke nodded. After class we walked home.

"Hello Naruto-Chan and Sasuke-kun!" A squeaky voice popped up.

I threw a kunai and Sasuke a shuriken out of instinct at the source. "Hey there! Settle down Tobi's a good boy!" Tobi? Who was that?

I wondered and I could see on my older brother's face that he was thinking the same thing. Then Tobi came out of the tree he had an orange mask on.

"Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Tobi nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you t-" I almost finished then my brother Sasuke suddenly said something else.

"How'd you know our names?" He said.

"Well Tobi is a good boy he's not a stalker he saw you two when you were small." I sweat dropped.. Isn't that being a stalker? I automatically thought.

"Why didn't you confront us before then?" I asked curiously. "Well Tobi wanted to wait until your older." He said.

This time Sasuke sweat dropped. Today was a weird day. Turns out Tobi is an Uchiha just as me and Sasuke. Wow. Today was weird I thought.

Who knew someone who refers himself to a "Good boy" Would be in the Uchiha clan. But it made me feel comfortable.

Because he was like me in a way.

_**Itachi's POV**_

"_Where is that damn Tobi?" _

_A rushed Itachi sighed to himself. "He probably went to go find those two."_

_He face palmed while he hurried through the door to find the boys standing there. "Hi Itachi-Chan." "Where the hell were you Tobi?"_

"_He ambushed us while we were walking home Itachi Nii." Naruto stated blankly. _

"_Of course.." I sighed and put my two brother's on my back. "Itachi Nii where are we going?" Sasuke asked. "We're going to practice sharingan you two are of age to start learning."_

"_And Tobi is going to help!"_

_Tobi shouted. Can he ever shut up? We jumped through the trees to my secret training spot hidden away from everyone and everything. _

_I hid it under Genjutsu so no one will ambush us while we start getting Naruto and Sasuke started. _

"_Now, you both know about the Uchiha's prized weapon." Sasuke and Naruto nodded. _

"_Watch this!" Tobi shouted again. _

"_Sharingan!" You could see the sharingan through the one hole he made in the mask. "Now you two try to do it." Hopefully they can master it soon._

_You could tell they were trying, but they needed more strength. Damn it! I thought. We need to do this now.. I sighed. _

"_Alright you two keep it up." I said giving a glance at Tobi. _

"_Don't do anything to disgrace the Uchiha Clan Tobi." I leaped away. I came across my best friend Shisui. _

" _Hello Itachi" I gave him a weird look he was covering his eye and he was bloody and worn out. _

"_What's wrong with your eye..and are you okay?" He looked sad.. "I lost it in battle." he said moving his hand all there was is just a hole. _

"_Shisui are you alright?!" I rushed over to my best friends side. "Itachi. I want you to use my other eye I'm useless without two and I'm dieing.._

_I gasped "No!" He took out his eye and handed it to me.. "Shisui.." _

"_Itachi, I'll be a disgrace to the clan if I come back with only one eye so please take it, I have something else for you as well." _

_I nodded tears rolling down my face. He bit my neck. "Now you will slowly change.." _

_I felt a pulsing pain on my neck. "AHH!" I screamed and fell to my knees. "What the hell did you do!" _

'_Now you'll have more power Itachi..now take out a kunai." Shisui told me quietly._

_I wanted to do every whim for him so I did so._

"_What do you need it for?" I said holding it up.. _

_But right after I said that.. Shisui ran into my kunai..on purpose. _

"_SHISUI! AHH!" _

_I screamed from the pain in my neck it was getting more painful by the second. _

"_..." He held up a note and said_

"_Leave me by the river"_

"_Itachi. You now have the mongekyo sharingan. Use it well, my friend." I did as he wished and I cried._

**_Well my story hope you like it :D? I'll be uploading every Saturday? Reviews would be awesome ^-^. Thanks for viewing :D!_  
**


	2. Ace In The Hole

_**Itachi's POV**_

I walked away leaving Shisui by the river, I wiped my tears off my face.

"Damn what's happening to me.."

I groaned holding my neck where my best friend had bit me. My eyes started to turn red.. but it wasn't from the Sharingan.

"What the hell?" I asked myself feeling myself changing in different ways. I grew longer nails, and I had sharper teeth..like fangs.

"Is this..?" I was sure that I heard something like this, but I was sure they said it wasn't real.

I was becoming a _Werewolf. _

I felt a giant surge of pain like electricity flow throughout my body.

Soon I was on my hands and knees, or so I thought.

I had paws and my fur was pitch black with a stripe of gray on my side.

I could talk when I was in this form I discovered and I had more keen hearing and vision.

_Damn. I forgot about Naruto and Sasuke._

I raced to my secret spot to see both of the boys able to master the sharingan.

They beat me by one year. I smiled happily.

I saw Tobi doing a weird dance.

Only him..I thought.

I turned to my normal _human _form. It came like a natural instinct, surprisingly. I walked slowly over to my two little brothers.

"So you two mastered the sharingan at only age 8. Father will be pleased." I stated blankly although I was still in shock from all that happened.

"Itachi-Nii!" They shouted running hugging me. I practically fell down.

"You guys have gotten stronger too." I smiled hugging them back.

I gave Tobi a glance to let him know he can leave now.

"Well bye Naruto-Chan, Sasuke-kun, And Itachi-san!" With that he disappeared.

"Now you two it's time to rest." I picked them both up, and leapt home.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I fell asleep after Itachi-Nii laid Naruto and I down in our beds. I dreamt of my new power. _The Legendary Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan. _I could feel myself grin in my sleep.

_I even mastered it before Itachi-Nii did._

I woke up and it was already 5 am. I woke up quickly to get dressed. I put on my normal clan shirt with our prized Uchiwa symbol on the back.

It was black with a wide collar. "Good morning, son." I knew my father was pleased because he called me "son" Instead of "Sasuke".

"Morning dad." I smiled. I knew Naruto was up, because my mother was cooking ramen.

"Hey Mom what kind of ramen are you cooking?" Naruto ran through the door just about drooling.

"Pork." She smiled at Naruto. He just about ran faster than a cheetah. I chuckled.

"Good morning Mom, Dad Little brothers." Itachi looked at us groggily rubbing his eyes which was unusual.

"You look tired Itachi were you not able to sleep last night?" My father spoke to him using a darker tone of voice than usual.

"What's going on dad?" I looked curiously at my father.

He sighed. "Shisui Uchiha was found dead by the river this morning."

"Fugaku, not in front of Naruto and Sasuke-kun.!" My mother practically shouted at my father.

"They'll have to face loss sometime or another they'll be genins soon."

My mother looked angrily then she let go of it.

Itachi looked unsurprised by the death though. "Sasuke, I don't think we should be here now." Naruto told me. I nodded and we left out the door to the lake to practice before the academy.

We started practicing our jutsu, deciding not talking about the earlier conversation.

"FIREBALL JUTSU!"

We finally got it a large ball of fire spurt out of our mouths and formed into one giant ball of fire.

We both smiled and hugged each other.

"We did it Naruto!"

He laughed.

"I knew we could do it!"

Then I got a bright idea.

"Naruto let's try it with Sharingan!" I shouted. He grinned I knew he was just about to ask the same thing.

"Sharingan." We both said at the same time.

"Fireball jutsu!" This time it was a bigger ball of fire.

I grinned. "We did awesome!" Naruto shouted.

I nodded again. "Let's head to the academy now!"

We both arrived.

"Welcome Naruto, and Sasuke." Our teacher Iruka told us.

We nodded too excited to bow and sat down.

"Now class, today we'll work on shuriken and kunai throwing!" Iruka shouted at the class.

Naruto and I gave each other smiling glances. "Too easy." I whispered to my brother. He nodded "Whoever gets the most good marks treats the other one to ramen." He grinned devilishly.

"Deal." I loved challenges. A lot of people went by then it was almost my turn, I saw a pink haired girl do really well too I might ask to train with her later.

"Okay! Next is..Hinata Hyuuga!" A shy girl with a bowl cut walked up and threw shuriken and hit one bulls eye.

"Good job Hinata!" Iruka smiled at the girl I recognized to be the heir of the Hyuuga clan.

"Next is..Sasuke Uchiha!" I heard a lot of girls scream. I face palmed.

Well I guess we have to win this since I'm practically broke.

I threw my shuriken and hit all of them all bulls eyes.

"Nice job Sasuke!" I knew he was impressed by his surprised look.

_**Naruto's POV**_

"Last is Naruto Uchiha!" I grinned for it was my turn. I can do better than Sasuke he didn't use any chakra. I chuckled that my brother who was smarter than me didn't use it for extra strength.

"I got this!" I gathered chakra in my hands, and delivered it into my special shuriken that could take in chakra.

"Heh."

I gave before throwing all of my shuriken and hitting bulls eye plus using my Sharingan to hit hidden targets.

Well _I thought _they were hidden targets.

Sasuke probably set those there knowing about my shurikens absorbing chakra and the targets being sensitive to them.

"No fair Sasuke cheated!" I declared.

"I did no such thing." Sasuke acted innocently.

Iruka grunted and declared Sasuke the top of class for the day.

"Where's my ramen dobe?" Sasuke asked me grinning wickedly.

I groaned.

"We'll get some tomorrow."

He laughed. Man, he really knows how to push my buttons.

We walked home and talked about training and everything then I sensed something weird.

"Hey Sasuke do you feel that?"

He nodded. And we ran to the village.

I was shaken by what I saw.

Blood and bodies were everywhere. "W-what's going on..?" I could barely speak.

Sasuke was on the verge of tears and so was I.

"We have to go find Itachi-Nii and Mom and Dad!"

We both activated our sharingans. We ran to our front door and the site we saw..was just wrong.

"MOM DAD!" I roared. I fell down crying.

I looked at Sasuke he was enraged. I looked at my dead parents limp on the floor covered in their own blood.

I saw a moving shadow.

"SASUKE BEHIND YOU!" Sasuke turned around kicking the person behind him.

"Itachi!" I shouted seeing him catch Sasuke's foot and him holding a bloody sword.

"WHY?" Sasuke shouted crying at his brothers feet.

"They were all too weak." Itachi growled.

"THEY WERE YOUR FLESH AND BLOOD WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS WEAK OR NOT?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"YOU BASTARD!." Sasuke shouted.

"Sasuke, let's do that now." I said crying.

He nodded and we started our hand signs.

"FIREBALL JUTSU!" Our brother dodged it like it was nothing.

He looked surprised.

Mongekyo Sharingan. He now had different eyes like wheels. Next thing I knew both Sasuke and I were in a different dimension watching our parents get slaughtered over and over.

We both lay on the ground crying.

We were vulnerable, and he moved in closer. He bit both of our necks. "Foolish little brothers, come for me when you've fostered your hatred for me." With that he left in a puff of smoke.

There was a pain going thorugh my body. I watched as Sasuke was going through the same thing.

"Sasuke.." I said before feeling myself change I felt like a wild animal. _Wait- I am an animal._

I looked down seeing that I had paws instead of hands and I looked at my brother who had the same.

He had black blue fur. I looked to see myself with the same, but with small blonde streaks through my fur.

I was in so much pain, physically and mentally. I watched as Sasuke fell unconscious I ran over to him to see if he was okay, and then..

_My world went to black. _


	3. The Quiet Girl

**Hello my wonderful viewers :D! I hit the 100 views when I expected like...10 views haha xD. Anyways I wanted to say thanks so much I got so much inspiration :D!**

_**Also: We have a new character in this chapter. (Chapter 3) She is an OC I made up C;. Enjoy?**_

_**Kisa's POV**___

I was lost and without a family. My family had died from some drunk lunatic who knew how to use a sword. From that day on I vowed to be strong and find that man and kill him, for that I became a ninja. I trained everyday of my life until I practically died from trying to hard. I was top of the class next to two Uchiha boys. Naruto and Sasuke. I had no real friends, I was seen as the quiet one with pink and black hair. There was someone else of course who has pink hair, but she was a die-hard fan girl. She at least had friends, though.

"Kisa Takeshima" "Yes, Iruka sensei?" I sighed.

"Did your parents sign the waver for our field trip next week?"

"No." I answered harshly. Iruka raised his eyebrow suspiciously at me. I was the only one who knew about my parents no one else.

"Why not?" I looked at him with a glare sure to kill.

"They're out of the village on a mission and I'm on my own until they get back." He nodded at me.

"When will they be back?" This is getting annoying I thought.

"I don't know." I told him innocently, so he might actually believe my little lie.

"Alright then fine, you can go without permission." He showed me an annoyed grin.

"Alright then." I laid my head down in my arms. I felt sharp gazes go into my back.

I looked behind me to see the whole class look at me suspiciously about the whole affair.

Then a dark haired boy came over by me and asked to sit next to me, of course I'd say yes I've never been asked this before.

"Sure." I told him breathlessly.

Then I realized who was sitting next to me. The one and only Sasuke Uchiha, known as the most 'gorgeous guy' in the academy. I was in no way in hell a fan girl. I heard people whispering behind me.

"That bitch is going to steal my Sasuke-kun!"

"No he's my Sasuke!"

Then I heard someone coming up behind me and I knew that they were going to punch me. Right as she did so I grabbed onto her arm and threw her over my shoulder.

"I'm sick of you fan girls claiming one guy, I have no interest in your 'Sasuke-kun' and in no way in hell am I going to let you touch me over something so damn stupid! And I'm not stealing him, he chose to sit next to me so I let him all you girls are the same."

I walked out of the class heading towards the park. I felt so free, I stood up for myself for once. Then I heard someone running up behind me I turned around to see who it was. It was that damn Sasuke Uchiha again, but I had to thank him a little since if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have had that out burst, but I have to seem calm and collected.

"Hey, I'm sorry about earlier." He said coolly.

I've never seen him show emotion before, let alone talk.

"It wasn't your fault." I shook my head.

I could hear him sigh under his breath. "Yes it was those damn fan girls are a pain, it's actually nice to talk to a girl who's all over you from just seeing your face."

I blushed at his words, but quickly hiding it. "Why did you follow me you don't even know me and I know you don't care about me."

"I wanted to ask if you wanted to train with me, you're the top kunoichi in the class."

I sighed. All over that? "Sure, I guess."

"You can go back to class now, go on." I told him hand motioning him towards the academy.

"Hey Sasuke! Why'd you leave class?" A blonde haired boy shouted at his brother.

"I asked this girl if she wanted to train that's all." "I have a name you know." I frowned a bit.

"What's your name then?" He looked at me with almost hurt in his eyes.

"My name is Kisa Takeshima, nice to meet you Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uchiha."

He looked surprised that I knew his name along with his brothers. I decided this was a good time to use one of my new jutsu's that I learned to disappear easily without them sensing my chakra.

I left with a puff of smoke. I might have made two new friends, but I didn't get my hopes up.

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I looked at the puff of smoke Kisa left behind. _Kisa, the name left a sweet taste on my lips, she actually treated me like a person not a toy. I grinned to myself. _

"_My, my does our little Sasuke-kun have a crush?" Naruto said with a sly grin on his face._

"_No, I like her nothing more than an acquaintance 'Naru-chan'." I gave my brother a solid glance._

"_Doesn't seem that way, just warning you though, that your fan girls are pretty peeved prepare to be mauled alive, Ja ne!" I watched my brother disappear into some trees nearby._

"_Naruto..." Just then I heard running and screaming _

"_SASUKE-KUN!" Damn..time to leave. I rushed to the tops of the trees and ran to my apartment. I tried to find my key's but I remembered I left them with Naruto today. _

"_Damn of all times, I'm going to kill that Dobe!" I screeched. I was suddenly grabbed by the hand and I saw a flash of pink, then black. I was led to a top of a roof hidden behind a sign._

"_You need to be more careful."_

_I listened to a familiar voice, in fact the voice that ten minutes ago. he spoke to. I grunted I was supposed to be saving people's asses and here I am getting shown up by a girl I barely met. I heard the fan girls run to the opposite direction I was in. I sighed I was thankful, but of course I can't be shown up especially with my surname 'Uchiha'. _

"_I didn't need your help." I stated looking coldly at the girl who pretty much saved me life._

"_Oh? But if I hadn't pulled you, then your life would be in danger." She smirked at me. _

"_Heh, thank me later I have important stuff to do." I looked at the sun setting. _

"_At night?" I asked curiously, what would a girl do at night? She nodded at me._

"_I'm not going to thank anyone." I scoffed before she left. "Naruto, I know your there."_

"_Your sense of smell is getting better Sasu-kun."_

"_I can smell idiots from a mile away" I grinned seeing his face looking irritated._

"_Your mean Sasuke-kun." I heard our pack leader that we found a year after we received the power Itachi gave us._

"_Hey Kaito." I smiled. He was like older brother figure to us, meaning me and Naruto._

"_Kaito-kun are we going to track down 'him' again today?"_

_He shook his head, "I have to tell you two something." _

_Both Naruto and I were shocked, he only said something like that when our life is in danger or something really serious is happening. Damn I hope it isn't bad._


End file.
